


Witness Protection

by TrinityVail



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityVail/pseuds/TrinityVail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamilya is your average girl who loves life and anything it brings her way. Her luck has never been good until the day she saved him. Adam Copeland (Edge) is being stalked and he finally gets close enough to attack. Now Kamilya and Adam are placed in witness protection and have to pretend to be married (relationships are something neither of them excel at.) Can the two make it work for as long as the Feds look for his stalker or will he find them first?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Witness Protection

 

DISCLAIMER: I own no rights to any of the WWE Characters or reference to his Haven Character. 

 

~~ Kamilya ~~

I have never thought of myself as lucky. To be honest my luck has always sucked. If I was a character in a cartoon I'd be under the anvil more than being seen. For some unknown reason the Gods found me to be entertaining. Little did I know my lack of luck was finally going to pay off.

I have one of the best jobs in the world because I love it. My Uncle Ted owns a large music store and I helped run it. I had a knack for music and went to a school of the arts. While there I learned to play several instruments besides the piano. Now I teach private lessons for piano, violin and guitar. Ted says it’s a perfect way to save him money. I'm three employees rolled into one, I think he’s greedy when money is concerned.

Growing up wasn't easy and my parents dying when I was fifteen didn't help. Ted and his second wife took me in. Things were easier when he and Amanda were together because she made sure my needs weren't pushed aside. My family is prejudice when it came to females and Ted has three sons. It would have been easier if there had been more space between our ages but Mark was three years older, Wayne and I were in the same grade, Eddie was two years younger. If they had anything going on at the same time as me I didn't have a cheering section.

Wayne plays guitar for some band that is up and coming. That was until a week ago. Now he is back home and living with his dad. This was nothing new when he fell off the wagon. I'm just glad I have my own place now. One time he fell off he stole my check book and wrote over five thousand in over draft checks. I was given the ultimatum of don't press charges or be disowned.

The last time he came home broke the camel’s back. I was home getting ready to celebrate my boyfriend’s birthday. One minute I'm putting on my shoes the next he's chasing me through the woods. Oh did I mention he had a shot gun and thought I was a deer. He was so tweaked on meth his mean side surfaced. It's a good thing my uncles drug me along for their hunting trips. I lived for them because I mattered for a few weekends a year. My older relatives are ex-military and insisted I be able to survive in any situation. They taught us how to detect danger as well as live off the land. They took these weekends a little too seriously but if the zombie apocalypse does happen I have a chance of survival.

I was gathering the things I would need for my run when my roommate Ronnie came home. “Let me guess Wayne is working your hours.”

“Yep So I'm going for a run, wanna go?”

“No I just had a huge breakfast with Eric. He is training a new guy today. They drew straws because he's a little too excited.”

“Not a good thing when you’re a cop. He may get trigger happy and your man may get shot in the butt again.”

“Stop that. You know how sensitive he is about that.”

“Fine but you know he milked it for all it was worth. I'll be home before I head to the bar.” I worked days at the music store and nights at a club. I don't have to work both but I picked up Teds money pinching habit.

I went to my uncle’s place to run the trails behind his house. He lived on a mountain and made sure he had his privacy. Most of the people that lived out there were that way. Normally I ran the trails to the west of the house but Wayne's car was still here. Guess he shouldn't have gave me the day off. I put my usual running items in my shorts pockets and headed to the trails on the east. My plan was to avoid Wayne at all cost.

The trails on this side have been traveled a lot more than I remember. This was a perfect day for a run. There was a slight breeze so I didn't over heat. I was in deep thought and per the norm I tripped over a rock. I have learned over the years how to fall like a pro and turned it into more of a roll. I slammed into a tree before landing on my stomach. I lay there for a minute before trying to sit up. I heard laughter coming from further up the trail. Just what I needed was a group of guys laughing at me.

I was about to get up when something shining in the sun caught my eye. I adjusted my position and I instantly knew what it was. My uncles were thorough and made sure we knew what a scope with or without a site looked like from a distance. I moved so I could see why the group of guys hadn't got to me yet. One of them was tying his shoes, one was doing stretches. Both of them were blocked by several trees. The last one was closer to me and in the open. That's when I noticed a red dot moving on his shirt. The dot kept moving like the person holding it had the shakes. 

Let’s hope they are using their right eye for the scope. I started to run towards them full force. The closer I got I recognized the one I was headed for. The man I dreamed about regularly. Adam Copeland or better known as Edge from the WWE. I screamed “GO BACK” when I saw him turn my way.

 

~~ Adam~~

Jay and Cena had some time off and were visiting. I have to admit I do miss having my friends around but I had to except my fate. I have enjoyed being on Haven and trying some of the hobbies I didn't have time for before. We were out for a run on one of the trail by my place. We stopped so Jay could tie his shoe. “So you gonna call the blond or the red head?” They knew me too well and since I'm not in a relationship I was free to sample the good if offered.

“Both.” I smiled because I was hoping to see them both tonight at the bar.

John started to stretch. “Some things never change.” He was laughing at me.

Out of nowhere someone screamed “Go Back!” I turned towards the voice and barely caught sight of the face. Next thing I know I was being speared for lack of a better term. Whoever hit me knew how to take someone down. I rolled to the side when I realized I was on top of them. No sooner did I start to stand she pushed me to my back. “Get behind the trees!” She did as she told us and pressed herself against one of the trunks. I was so confused I hadn't realized she had pulled out a phone until I heard her voice. “Eric I need to report shots being fired.” Whoever was on the other end was pissing her off because she looked like she was going to crawl through the phone and strangle them. “Eric shut up! If you continue to ask questions I'm going to bleed out!”

I looked at her and from the front she looked fine. She had light blue eyes almost like a husky and her hair was black just above her shoulders. Her chest was a little small for my tastes but not bad. She had her right hand pressed against her back at an odd angle and red drops were falling from her elbow. I took my shirt off and gently moved her hand replacing it with my shirt. For a second I thought she had licked her lips when she looked at me but I'm sure I imagined it. She lost her balance as I pressed harder against the wound. “Sorry,” I continued to apply pressure while she talked to Eric. A few minutes later she dropped her phone into her pocket. “Are you hurt anywhere else?” She shook her head and got to her knees. “What are you doing?”

“Checking to see if the shooter is still there?” She pushed at my hand as she pulled away from me and to her left. This girl is nuts if she thinks this wound isn't serious.

“Maybe we should have taken that threat a little more seriously.” Jay and Cena had crouched down in hopes of not being shot. Nothing like being six foot and broad to make you stick out.

“With as many as we have gotten over the years. It's always the same shit. You piss me off, I want to have your baby. It comes with the job.”

“I know but something seemed off. More unhinged than the others.” Jay had been trying to get me to go to the police for months. Now he's never going to let me forget this. “Plus they go to the mail room at WWE headquarters not our private homes.”

“Now what?” Cena was leaning closer to the girl trying to see what she was looking for.

“We work our way through those trees.” She pointed ahead of us. “The police are meeting us near Cutters Creek Bridge. It's maybe a mile or two.” She got to her feet and started walking.

“Is that smart with as much as you’re bleeding?” Jay was trying to stop her.

“No but by the time they get here and unload the four wheelers and try to fit them into the trails it will be too late.”

“What about preserving the crime scene? Won't they want to see where this took place?” Cena was trying as hard as Jay.

She stopped walking and turned to face us. “The only evidence they will find is inside me. The shot came from the other side of the ridge. I can give them a rough idea where but I doubt they'll find anything.

I'll give her props, she made it half way before she started to let it show she was really having problems. This time we didn't give her a choice and carried her while Cena ran ahead. Things got real hectic when we got to the bridge. I spent the next three hours going over the shooting and what I could remember of the prior threats. When we got to my place to pick up the few I had kept a large yellow envelope was attached to my door.

Inside was a single piece of paper and the writing was hard to read. “Don't think your girlfriend has saved you. I might have missed this time but after I take her out. Your trouble will be my answer to destroying the evil in you. You’re the key to getting rid of the Guard. Not even McMahann can hide Edge from me for long. YOU DIE SOON!!”

Okay Jay wins the guy is off his rocker. Now they are talking witness protection just what I needed.

 

~~ Kamiyla ~~

I could hear beeping and my right side hurt. I could hear people talking but it was muffled. It took me a few tries to convince my eyes to open. My roommate Ronnie and her fiancé Eric were arguing. “Have her make a list of the things she will want to take with her. One of the agents will pick it up in the morning.” He cupped her cheek. “She's alive and that is the important part.”

“Have you gotten ahold of any of them?” Them would be my family who are always absent when I need them.

“I've been calling every fifteen minutes and leaving messages with as many as I can. I even sent an officer over to the store and house but they weren't around. Maybe she's better off if they don't show. You know they will turn it around so it sounds like she hired someone to shoot her.”

“What's going on?” My voice crackled as I spoke.

The second I let them know I was awake Ronnie was next to me holding my hand. “Do you remember being shot?”

“Hard to forget I got to meet the reason for most of my wet dreams.” I smiled cuz I knew it would gross him out.

“Leave it to her to think that was the important part.” Ronnie rolled her eyes.

“I just don't understand why anyone would want to shoot him.”

“Since he retired he has received several death threats. Looks like one person was serious.”

“Then why does she need to pack her things?”

“Yeah what she said.” I crossed my arms over my chest.

“When you’re safe to travel your being put into protective custody.”

“He's the target not me.”

“While you have been here another threat was made. Your life was threatened and a reporter got ahold of your name. He went public with it.”

“Still I can just go to the cabin for a bit and then come home after a few weeks. Wayne is home so I won't be needed and Rudy will understand if I need time off.”

“The shooter referred to you as his girlfriend and due to his high profile the Feds want both of you in protective custody.” Eric was the closest thing to a brother I have and if he feels this strongly it has to be bad. “I'm sure you'll be back in no time.” His left eye just twitched! How many times do I have to tell him he has a tell when he lies.

I was about to yell at him but a nurse walked in and gave me pain medication. She did it again a few hours later and the next thing I knew everything was funny. I was laughing at how my jello wiggled when the door opened. “No cookies for the monkeys today please.” I heard a very masculine laugh and slapped my hand over my mouth when I saw who it was. I was trying not to scream “You think you know me.” I giggled again like a school girl.

He gave me his patented I know you want me smile. “How are you feeling?” Why did he ask when it was evident I was a few fries short of a potato.

“Medicated.” I giggled again. “Sorry I'm a little giggly.”

He moved closer and sat in the chair next to the bed. His eyes were so intense this close. They were darker than I thought they were but who cares he can still ravage my body if he had polka dot eyes. “Glad to hear you gave us a scare for a minute. Have they told you what’s going to happen?” I nodded. “You’re taking it well.”

“Given my choices I choose the one that keeps me alive.”

“I agree but I'm not sure how they are going to hide me from everyone. I may not be Brad Pitt but I have enough fans to make it hard.”

“Your ego is showing.” I know my smile got bigger. “Just remember your Rated R rep has to be put away or it could be your down fall.”

“Don't tell me your one of those if it's on TV its real? I may be a ladies man but not that bad. My mom would kill me.”

“No but you have the attitude of a player.”

He leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees. “How did you know?”

“Training and being a klutz. I saw a flash and a red light below it and you were at the other end of it. No self-respected woman would want that. Plus I would lose one of my favorite characters on Haven. Although you do have a crappy trouble.”

“Is not. It's... creative and dangerous.” Even he knew it wasn't a cool power but defended it because it was his.

“If you say so.” That's when it hit me. “You are done filming for this season, right?” I sat up too fast and I spoke through gritted teeth.

He was suddenly next to me. “Do you need a doctor?” He almost had me believing he cared. I just wish my life was a fairytale and he was my white knight. At least he pretended to care since we won't see each other after he leaves. Now I have better details for my dreams.

“No I'm okay.” I looked at him threw my hair. “Answer the question like your life depends on it.”

 

He sat on the bed. “What if I don't answer? You’re injured so I think I'm safe.” He had that look again. I knew I wasn't able to hide my blushing this time.

“Never underestimate a medicated woman on a mission.” I giggled for no reason. I hated being medicated it hurt my attempt at being devious.

“Down Killer I'll answer. We're half way through next season.”

“Your answer suffices.” I narrowed my eyes a bit. “Now that that is out of the way why the short hair? Not that it decreases your appeal but shoulder length or longer just...” I pictured him that way and I heard him laugh. “Okay you win your hot no matter what length.”

Not long after that his security detail took him away. I had started a bucket list a while ago and I marked one off. I didn't just touch Adam Copeland but he thanked me by kissing my forehead. Insert mental happy dance.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Witness Protection (WWE –Edge)

 

DISCLAIMER: I own no rights to any of the WWE Characters or reference to his Haven Character. 

 

~~ Adam ~~

A few days had passed since the shooting and I was sitting on a plane getting ready to be whisked off to god knows where. I haven't talked to anyone since I called my mom and Jay. I'm just glad they let me get a few of my things to remind me of what I have to go back to. That is if they ever find the guy. One of my escorts made his way back to me. He was so plain and generic looking in his black suit and slicked back hair. ”We should be taking off soon.” He set a box on the floor between the row of seats I sat in and the ones across from me.

True to his word several people started to board the plane. As they started to take their seats I noticed someone in a Pepsi blue colored outfit. Then I saw her moving towards me slowly as though she was unsure where to sit. One of the escorts motioned for her to sit across from me. 

When she sat down I could tell she was in pain. She smiled at me but I knew it wasn't the real one. That one could light a room. Neither of us said anything because the plane took off. I was used to flying but she had her eyes squeezed shut and was gripping the table. Even after leveling out she hadn't relaxed. I couldn't help but laugh.

“Stop it! Haven't you been afraid of anything?” Her right eye popped open.

“You’re not afraid to be shot but put you in a plane and look at you.” I would have continued but we were interrupted.

“Now that we have taken off here are your new identities.” A woman set a file in front of each of us. “Read them and let me know if you have any questions.”

I scanned the first page and my new name was Jeff Barker. I can deal with everything I have read so far. I take that back, I'm married to Joelle Barker. “Who's Joelle Barker?”

Before I could answer I heard “I am.” Kamiyla was holding her hand up. “I take it your Jeff.”

“We thought it was better to keep you together.” He pulled something out of his pocket and handed them to me. I opened one and it had two rings in it. One was an engagement ring and the other was a wedding band. “Yours will fit but hers were not so sure about.”

I handed her the box and her hand was shaking. “Couldn't we have been brother and sister?” I wasn't comfortable with the marriage concept. I know it was me dwelling on the past.

“I promise not to cramp your style.” She was looking at her file so I couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic. The rings were still in the box. “You’re a factory worker. Think you can be a normal person? I mean I'm a music teacher and work from home.” She looked up at me and I couldn't figure out what emotion she was conveying. “You should be able to fill your need with no problem.”

“I didn't mean it.” She cut me off.

“Yes you did and it's okay. I know I'm average and I've seen the women you date.” She put her file down and tried to lean over but stopped. “What is under the table?”

I leaned over and picked up the box. It had her name on it and her eyes lit up when she saw the writing. She ran her fingers over it like it was the Holy Grail. She started to take things out of it and squealed a few times. “Who's it from?”

“My roommate’s fiancé Eric, I think you met him at the bridge. She pulled out a plush giraffe and hugged it. “He knows I hate to fly.”

That's the look she had in the hospital and all it took was a stuffed toy. Why can't I find a girl like that? “So you like giraffes?”

“Among other animals but moose and wolves are my preferred.” She has such a pretty smile when it's real. I get the feeling it's a rare thing.

 

~~ Kamiyla ~~

When we landed they took us to a grocery store. I guess everything we would need is already at the house. I knew things weren't going to be easy when I discovered he was more of a health nut than I thought. Guess he's gonna learn to live on the wild side cuz I loves me some junk food and grease.

The house looks like a two story from the outside. When you enter there are two sets of stair. One going up and one going down. The place wasn't too bad just needed some updates. Country house wall paper went out in the 90's and the railings were a bit wobbly. There were more boxes than I expected to see even more surprised they had my name on them. They ran us through our rules one last time then left.

I had done more wandering than Adam while he talked to the guards in more detail than I felt necessary. I was pretty sure he wasn't looking forward to sharing a bed. First thing that needed done was putting the groceries away. Man was the tension thick between us. “I was thinking that you should take the master bedroom. I'll use the one in the basement.”

He hadn't said anything and I was beginning to think he wouldn't. “Don't you want it?”

“Na, the piano they supplied is set up in the basement. Plus that way my business doesn't interfere with your home life. There is also a second room that you could use as a weight room if you want.”

“You've thought about this.” He looked surprised. “How do you want to deal with the married thing?”

I concentrated on the canned goods like they had asked. “I guess when we're out together we pretend to be a couple. If we decide to be with someone we do it away from the home to keep up appearances. If the neighbors find out we say we're swingers.”

“You’re serious?” You could hear the shock in his voice.

“I'm sure it will only be a few months and I hear it's the in thing.” I continued to keep my face hidden. I had learned a long time ago how to use my voice to lie. Just once though couldn't my luck be better?

“I'm going to take your things down stairs. They gave me a list of your restrictions. They also told me you have tried to break several of them.” I risked a glance at him and his face said try it and you'll regret it. Too bad I don't like taking orders.

I continued to put things away and devised a way to get to know him better. The files covered the basics but my inner fan girl was trying to emerge. According to the file we have been married for five years. I should know his favorite food and color. Mostly his pet peeves and major hates. I purchased two journals at the store, one for each of us to spill our thoughts into.

Eventually we went our separate ways for the night. I started my list of things he should know about me. Before I knew it the thing was full. In my defense the journal wasn't very big. I let my true feelings about my life out for the first time. They say it's supposed to make you feel better, boy did they lie.

I woke before the sun was up so I started my to do list for the house. I got lucky and the carpet just needed a good cleaning. I was happy to discover I didn't need a pro for any of the upgrades. I heard movement just before Adam entered the kitchen. He was shirtless. Somebody please tell me why I'm being tortured. “I wasn't sure if you liked coffee so I made some.”

It took him a bit to find the cups because I had changed a few things this morning. When he sat at the table I pushed the two journals in his direction. “What's this?” I'm pretty sure that he was thinking something horrible was going to jump out and eat him.

“If we're going to pretend to be married I thought we should know more about each other than what was in the file.” His smirk was back. “Mind out of the gutter I meant things that were important.”

“I find those things to be just as important as your favorite color.”

“Purple and yellow.” He shook his head. “I thought you should know that I'm allergic to mushrooms and all sea food. I can touch the mushrooms but if ingested any of them I start to swell. I keep an epee pen in the kitchen, my night stand and the purse I carry when not home.”

“That was something I wouldn't have thought of. What's in this one?” He tapped the one I was writing in.

“Projects to spruce up the place. If my clients are coming here I want them to take me seriously.”

“I have a meeting with my boss at two if you want we can stop and get what you need.”

 

~~ Adam ~~

My meeting went well and the guy training me was easy to get along with. Only problem is he lives across the street from us. “Stop day dreaming and help me decide on a color.” Her smile was back and once again it was for something simple.

“I wasn't day dreaming as much as thinking.”

“With the smile you have it must be the blond over there.” She pointed at a woman in the checkout line. How did I miss that? Blond hair and a rack to boot.

When I turned back to help her choose a color she was putting several away. “This color will go with just about anything. Can you take this and have them mix it while I get a few other things?” Her voice sounded the same as before but her face said something was wrong.

“You okay?”

“Yep sides just starting to hurt. I'll be back in a few minutes.” She took one of the hand held baskets and left. I turned to watch the blond while I waited for the paint guy. Man am I glad she was okay with the swinger’s idea. I didn't peg her as the kinky type and here she was pointing girls out to me. Who could ask for a better pretend wife?

My first week of work made my body hurt. You would think I had used all of the muscles in the body. Nope I hurt in places I didn't think could hurt like this. Kami and I decided Thursdays would be movie night. She was putting the dishes away from supper. She insisted on them being done before she sleeps. To be honest the house doesn't have a speck of dust.

“So what movie?” She had the remote in her hand and was scrolling through movies. “I think fast cars or action sounds good.”

To be honest I wasn't sure how much longer I'd be able to sit. “Here you pick a movie while I take care of that knot. You’re driving me nuts with all the movement.”

“It's okay I'll be fine after another shower.”

“Look if you’re worried about me taking advantage of you don't. I know where we stand and it wouldn't be proper.” She pointed at me and then the spot on the floor in front of her. “If it doesn't help tell me and I'll stop.”

I got on the floor and for the first time in a long time was nervous. She started at my neck and had barely done anything and I was excited. Her fingers were warm and ever so gentle. It showed she had done this a few times. Before I knew it I was laying on my stomach with her straddling my waist. My shirt was off and I could feel her skin caressing mine as she moved forward and back down. It was hard not to reverse positions and claim her like many of the others. The next thing I knew she made several quick and forceful pushes along my spine. The sound of popping echoed.

“You should probably move around a bit.” She got up and went to the steps. “See you in the morning.” She didn't wait for a response. I was shocked to see that the clock said ten o'clock. She had massaged my back for almost an hour and half. My body felt like jello it was so relaxed. Now I really need to find a way to make things up to her for being a hard ass.

When I got up she was making coffee. I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her. She jumped and threw the filter grounds and all. She turned in my arms ready to attack. She stopped when she realized it was me. “I just wanted to say thanks for the massage I haven't felt this good in a while.” I kissed her cheek and grabbed the plate of food she had definitely made for herself.

“I made you a lunch. Oh can you pick up my meds on your way home?” I nodded as she watched me eat the last of the bacon. I knew I'd pay for that later. She thinks Bacon is the fifth food group.

Work was kicking our asses today. I sat at the usual table with guys who lived close to me. Barry has turned out to be a lot like Jay and it was making it harder to resist calling people I knew I shouldn't. “Your wife is going to teach Jenny how to play the piano. I figure it was the safer of the three she teaches. The piano stays at your place. If she's anything like Sydney you'll need ear plugs.

Tom was distracted by something but his smile said he liked what he saw. “You can defiantly tell there's fresh meat.”

The females in question had potential but I'm used to their type. " The best part is they don't care if your taken. Trust me once they set their eyes on you they don't give up. Cost me my marriage but it's the best sex I've ever had." Arron bit into his sandwich. "Really if she offers it's more than worth it."

I've had more than my share of girls like them and I'm pretty sure I've had better. Then again I could use them as a fall back if nothing else captures my eye. I opened my lunch cooler and there was a note on top. "Hope your day is going well. Just a reminder to pick up my prescription. Thanks again." No sooner did I set it down Aaron picked it up.

"Are you serious? Let me guess each item is perfectly wrapped with love. You know like June Cleaver."

"No our pharmacy is a few blocks from here."

"Don't listen to him you married her and it should mean something. My wife says Joelle is sweet and has a wicked left hook. Even Angel said she'd back down so if I were you I wouldn't encourage him to cheat." I was starting to feel guilty I wasn't the one defending her.

"You have no idea what she's capable of if determined." I meant it even though I still planed on testing his theory, multiple times.

I could hear the piano when I got to the door. I think it was close to dead or at least I hope so. I was happily distracted by the smell coming from the kitchen. The table was set and a beer in a bucket of ice. "Hey your home." Kami had on dress pants and a dress shirt. She had thrown on a baggy sweater hiding her body. "I'm going to walk Jenny home can you pull the pan out of the oven?"

I don't know why she asked because she didn't give me time to answer. I managed to not fall asleep while showering. She was putting food on the table when I was done. We made small talk while we ate. "So your piano still in one piece?" She through a roll at me. "What I thought something was being strangled."

"Be nice she's new at this. Not everyone can be a pro at their dreams so quickly. Besides I think she did pretty good. Oh and Barry said not to fuck this up. Direct quote." I almost spit my beer out. "What'd I say?"

"No we were joking about work and he just got the last word."

"Thanks for picking up my meds."

"That's what a husband does." I smiled at her.

Her face went all serious. "No way... just because you smile like that." She waved her hand at me. I smiled at her again and I knew when she had caved. "Fine I'll do the dishes."

"Your making this too easy to get away with things."

Just wait until you piss me off. Then we'll see where it gets you." I don't think she has a stubborn or is able of holding a grudge.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3” Witness Protection (WWE- Edge)

 

DISCLAIMER: I own no rights to any of the WWE Characters or reference to his Haven Character. 

 

~~~~~ Kamiyla ~~~~~

It has been two months now and there is no sign of the psycho stalker. I'm not sure if that is a good thing or not. Every day I become more attached to Adam even if he is acting like an ass from time to time. I have taken on ten students for piano, six in guitar and two in violin. It's weird I have almost doubled what I was making with two jobs. We both have made friends and I'm pretty sure if I hadn't I'd snap. He has started dating and I so wish it was me. I have to keep reminding myself that it's a fake marriage.

Sydney is Barry's wife and my biggest fan now that her sister doesn't have to teach her daughter piano. Angel introduced me to her boyfriend and his band. You’re looking at their newest member of The Hidden. Granted they mostly play cover bands but it gets me out of the house. Which is good because Adam seems to forget when we have plans, even our Thursday nights have disappeared. I'm lucky if he remembers the next day and apologizes. 

Tonight for instance was supposed to be pizza and movie night. Guess I get extra sleep for tomorrow. I've agreed to a makeover and you know you’re in trouble when someone does the girlie scream and bounces up and down. I unlike him left him a note reminding him I'd be gone before he was up tomorrow.

I was startled awake by the sound of something breaking upstairs. I'm pretty sure it was glass and I didn't have patients for a home invader. I grabbed my trusty putter and worked my way upstairs I checked the front door but it and the dead bolt were locked. The kitchen light was on making this one of the dumbest robbers ever. Then I heard noises coming from the kitchen but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't make it out. I was ready to swing when I got to the kitchen door. Only what I saw was a thousand times worse than being robbed. Adam had a blond woman sitting on the counter as he slammed himself into her. Not only did he break the rule about bringing others home for sex, he was doing it on my counter. I stood there watching him take her hard and occasionally he would pinch her boob making her scream louder.

I slowly made my way back down stairs and I fought the urge to leave completely. My chest was tight and I couldn't breathe. I knew this was all pretend but to have it shoved down my throat was too much. I thought he had a little respect for after what I had done for him. This just proves I was a bigger failure in life than I had thought. I knew I should have kept everything business between us and concentrated on my job.

I couldn't sleep after that so I waited until she had left and he was passed out to scour the kitchen. I found out what had broken and I wasn't happy I had to replace a bunch of glasses. I made sure everything was disposed of. I made my way to the car waiting in the drive. Sydney and Angel were waiting patiently. “You look like shit.” Angel has a way with the obvious.

“Didn't sleep well.”

“Don't give me that! I saw who he brought home. He has nerve even if you both agree to be swingers. He knew the rules and broke them.”

“It's a marriage of convenience anyway. He hasn't been committed for a while.” Or ever but can't tell them. I hate these rules.

“That's because you let him taste the pies.” Sydney gave Angel a look. “No look at her she deserves better. If he took a good look at her he'd know she only does it because she loves him.”

“Look the point of today is to get you clothes for gigs. Get a few that really show off your body. If that doesn't change things leave his ass.” Sydney pulled out of the drive and there was one theme on their minds, show him what he may lose.

“Won't change anything. I'm just not his type no matter how many stars I wish on.”

We spent half the day shopping and I know I had what they referred to as “get a guy clothes.” It felt good to have someone to lean on again. Back home it was Ronnie and Eric and me for them. I may have had friends but I needed someone I could talk to about being home sick. The one person I can talk to freely doesn't have time for our past or possible future. If I had it to do over again I would request separate places. Maybe I should go home it's not like anyone would truly believe he would date a girl like me.

I was shocked he had left me a note, guilty consonance anyone. He was going out with the guys. Which was code for trolling. Why do guys think they need to label it as anything other than looking to get laid? I managed to get some sleep and was up early so I could go for a run. It felt good to do something I would have done at home. Luckily the high school was a few blocks over and they allowed people to use the track.

He was up when I got back and I wasn't feeling sociable so I ran to my room. I know he could call me childish but I didn't care. I had grabbed my clothes and was in the shower before he knocked. I was in no hurry to be face to face. A few months ago I would have done just about anything to be close to him. I had been out of the shower a few minutes before he knocked again. “Just a minute.” I took my time getting dressed.

I opened the door and he was leaning against the wall. “You okay you look tired?” No I'd be better if you didn't through your sexual escapades in my face.

“I'm fine did you need something?” I tried not to sound bitter but pretty sure I failed.

“I was thinking we could have an us night. Go to a movie and get something to eat.” Ya a dark place where no one will know we are together. Oh I get it none of the other girls you've been fucking are free. Once again I'm last choice for him to hang with.

“Sorry I have plans.” I turned and headed for my room closing the door behind me. I went to my closet and found my tight jeans and the purple shirt with cut out sleeves. Personally I'd call it a tank top with drop sleeves. When it was time to get ready I added neon purple streaks to my jet black hair. What little time it took to be ready proved I was a tomboy. I took one more look in the mirror and reminded myself his opinion doesn't matter. I made up excuses not to talk to him and was happy he decided to give up. I was close to telling him the truth and walking out.  
If it didn't hurt so much I would have laughed when he did a double take. Why can't I be just as attractive as the ones he has been sleeping with? He bolted for the railing by the steps and finally had proof I had more cleavage than expected. “You look nice.” Was that the best he could come up with? “Where you going?”

“Out with friends. Don't wait up I'm not sure what time I will be home.” I opened the door and left before he could respond.

 

 

~~~~~ Adam ~~~~~

I just stood there trying to figure out what happened. I have been turned down by more than a few girls so it couldn't be that. She doesn't go out especially looking like that. Was she seeing someone? I laughed who could she meet when she never leaves the house?

I grabbed another beer and went back to watching TV but my mind kept going back to how she looked. The purple streaks made her look more exotic and she was wearing make-up. I needed to stop thinking about her like she was mine. I picked up my phone and called Tiff. If anyone could distract me it's her.

“I was beginning to think you wouldn't call.” She had one of those voices that naturally sounded sexy.

“No had to finish something before I could play.”

“So you’re done playing house? We're on our way to Retro meet me there.” I wasn't happy that she made fun of what I have with Kami. She thought she was smooth but to be honest she needed a lot of work on manipulation.

“Give me an hour to clean up.” I headed for my room.

 

“I'm wearing that dress I showed you. I hope you don't mind the extra work taking it off.” The first thing I thought when I saw it was I wanted to run. It would take an army to get her into it. The dress had straps and buckles that criss crossed and weaved through each other. The amount of skin showing should be illegal in public. I've always had a weakness for girls who weren't afraid to let their freak out in public.

“See you soon.” I hung up and started the shower and pictured her in the dress. I don't know why but with as sexy as I thought she was I wasn't hard. I never had problems getting hard. Rated R wasn't my nick name for nothing. He wasn't even showing signs of coming to life. I lingered under the warm water trying to figure out how to remove the dress. I know it’s supposed to start at the bottom. I'd run my hand up her porcelain skin starting at her knee. While I unbuckled the first buckle I'd start kissing the exposed skin. I slowly run my tongue along her skin behind her knee using my strength to hold her there. She was ticklish there and on her neck. I continued the process as I unbuckled more buckles finding even more sensitive spots to kiss.

Her skin was so soft and she smelt like strawberries. I slide my body along her body until I reached her neck. I devoured it while my hands kneaded her breasts. They weren't too big or too small but just right. I couldn't take it any longer I needed to kiss her lips. I brushed her dark hair with purple highlights away from her face and claimed her lips. I knew my hand was solving the problem my mind had finally created. As I climaxed I was looking into Kami's blue eyes.

I sat on the bed trying to figure out what just happened. Tiff did nothing for me but Kami had me hornier than I had been in years. To have the thought of her make me cum like it was the first time almost scared me. Tiff had called me several times but I ignored it.

The place was packed when I got there but it was easy to find her. She was surrounded by a group of guys so I headed to the closest bar and got a beer. Several girls had hit on me but I just wasn't interested. After a few beers I made myself known. “There you are.” She sounded too happy and the amount of tongue she shoved down my throat proved it. “You took long enough.”

“Sorry I had to run an errand for Joelle.”

“I don't know why you’re with her. You’re better than her she's so.... simple. A man like you should have a woman equal to his stature.” She ran her hand down my arm. “I know what you need and want all you have to do is get rid of her and I'll prove it.” She's already drunk if she's this blunt.

“Not that easy, I need a beer.” I walked away leaving her to anyone who wanted my spot. Who was she to imply Kami wasn't good enough. I had downed two shots and close to being done with my beer when I realized what I was doing. I looked down at my phone with a message that had been sent. “Why are you mad at me?” 

“I'm sorry but I've had a lot to drink. Let me make it up to you.” Tiff pulled a brunette with almost as much clothing as her closer to her. “Polly said she would help make it up to you.” They kissed each other like no one was here but us.

Before I knew it they were pulling me out of the bar. They took Tiffs car because I couldn't stay. I think I checked my phone a hundred times before I got to her place. I was getting worried because she always responded. I tried calling her but it only went to voicemail, she had turned it off. Now I was pissed and wasted no time taking Tiff against the wall. I only took enough time to put on a condom and she made her opinion known as usual. That is one rule I don't break unless I'm married to the girl. I was more aggressive tonight and I'm sure it was because Kami was being irresponsible. What if there was an emergency or the FEDs found the shooter?

I woke to the sun shining in my eyes. So much for not staying I was tangled between several arms and legs. I managed to get dressed and leave without waking them. I checked my phone and she still hasn't responded. Her car was in the driveway when I got home. I was fuming and didn't plan on hiding it. I stormed to the kitchen since I heard sounds. She had the counters and table full of food. “You should shower we're supposed to be at Sydney's by one.”

“I'm not in the mood to go.” It was a block party and I had promised to help Barry grill.

“You promised. Make an appearance then bail but at least pretend one person besides yourself matters.”

“What's that supposed to mean!” I moved further into the kitchen. “You’re the one turning their phone off. It's not like we're here because someone is trying to kill us.”

“You.”

“What?”

“The shooter wants you I'm just a casualty along the way.” She started to put the food into a tote. “Show or don't show you’re the one that will look bad.” She pushed past me and headed for the door.

“You’re not going to tell me what you were doing last night? You never shut your phone off.”

She turned around you could tell she was trying not to cry. “I don't ask where you are.” I could see the tears building as I stepped closer. “You said you would help and we are supposed to be pretending to be married. You’re a big boy so do what's right or put walls between you and Barry as well.”

“I....” That was all I got out before the door closed.

 

~~~~~ Kamiyla ~~~~~

I tried not to run across the street for fear of dropping the food. Barry answered the door when I knocked. “Joelle what's wrong?”

“I'm fine. Look there's more food at my place could you get it?” Please say yes. He nodded and moved out of my way. I barely made it into the kitchen before being bombarded with questions.

“What did he do now?” Angle took the tote from me and almost dropped it.

“Nothing I'm just moody today.”

“Nice try but the black lines running down your face says otherwise.” Sydney grabbed a paper towel and got it wet before wiping away the mascara. “Let me guess it has to do with a blond co-worker?”

“He just got home and yelled at me for turning my phone off. He still smells like sex.” I sat in a chair and started to cry again. “I have tried things his way but somehow I fell even harder. I hate that he isn't even trying to look like a couple. We're required to be together until they find a way out of it.”

“That's simple divorce his ass.” Angel took Sydney's place cleaning off my face.

“I've told you we have to do this. It would be easier if he tried once in a while. Instead I get broken promises. I finally treat him the way he treats me and he acts like I killed someone.”

“Is he coming over today?” Sydney handed me a glass of water.

“I don't know.” I took a sip. “You guys have to act like everything is fine if he does. Its Saturday so he won't stay late plus we have a gig. Since you’re hosting and going to the show it will ensure him not staying long.”

“If he does anything to piss me off.” Angel was pounding her fist into her other hand. “You deserve better.” No this is what I get for being such a good Samaritan. 

When Barry came back Adam was with him. Every so often I caught him staring at me but Angel managed to run interference. She was taking her job seriously and I loved her for it. I was standing by one of the tables trying not to cry when someone tapped my shoulder. My heart stopped at the thought of him getting past Angel. When I looked up it was Grant, Angel's boyfriend. “Do you have time to run through the songs for tonight?”

“Always.” I smiled for real for the first time today.

“I was thinking about adding in the three original songs.” He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. Naturally we both lean over using the table to write on. The table was wobbly so he slid his arm around me while I wrote.

“I think Wiseman's Regret should go.....” Someone grabbed my left arm roughly and continued to pull me through the back yard and into the house.

“What the fuck are you doing? You’re in public flirting with him. You’re my wife and nobody should touch you like that!” Adam was screaming in my face. “We agreed not to bring our sexual escapades home and here you are letting him practically take your shirt off.” I wasn't sure how to react. “Well!”

“Your right we did agree. I looked down at my hands and made the decision I should have when I caught him in the kitchen. I took off the rings and put them in his hand. I ran to my car and was down the street before I saw him in the mirror.

I text Sydney and Angel to let them know I would see them at the club. I had my clothes and instruments so I didn't need to go back home. I wasn't sure where I was going I just knew I wasn't going back to the house tonight. Tomorrow I would call the FED's and have them move me. If they don't agree I'm going home and taking my chances. It couldn't hurt as much as I do now. 

 

 

~~~~~ Adam ~~~~~

Barry walked in and he wasted no time shaking his head. “I warned you.”

“Don't start I know I fucked up in more ways than one.”

“Shower and I'll get the rest packed.” He headed to the kitchen and I did just that.

She ran outside the minute I got there. I did get a close enough look to notice she no longer had on make-up and her eyes were red n puffy. I didn't mean to hurt her she kept telling me it was okay. I've tried to talk to her several times but Angel was worse than a starved tiger with a fresh kill in sight. She looks so sad for someone who was looking forward to today. I needed to find a way past her guard so I can fix this.

I had been on a beer run with a few of the guys. When we got back I searched for her. When I found her she was leaning over a table and a guy had his arm around her waist. From where I stood it looked like his hand was under her shirt. I stormed over there and pulled her away. I lay into her about cheating on me so close to home. I expected her to respond in anger but all she did was hand me her rings.

“That's it!” I turned to see Angel. “Of all people to accuse her of cheating. How's Tiff? I hear you like kitchen counters. You know she caught you in the act. She even cleaned up the mess you made.” She paused for a second. “Oh well that's because she's in love with you. The guy with his arm around her is my man and her band mate. They were working on tonight’s show.”

“When did she join a band?” How could she not tell me? Music makes her happy and I would have supported it and shared in that happiness.

“When you started making plans with her and then dropping her for skanks like Tiff. How could you do this to her”

“I didn't mean to hurt her.” Angel's phone went off and she checked it. “Is she okay?”

“Not that you really care but yes.”

“I do care.” She laughed. “That's just it I do care but this is only a temporary situation. I thought she wanted us to see other people.”

“You mean the swinger thing?”

“She's the one who suggested it.”

“Because she thought you didn't see her that way. That she couldn't compare to girls like Tiff and her harpies” She was texting Kami instead of looking at me. “

“Why wouldn't I? She's perfect.” I shocked myself when I realized I meant it.

“Maybe you should try telling her. No better try showing her that she's the one you want. Otherwise walk away before you have her believing she really isn't worth anything.”

She started to walk away. “Take me with you tonight. I need to fix this.” I don't know what she saw but she agreed to take me. I left the party and concentrated on a plan of attack as well as texting her. I knew she wouldn't respond but I had to try. I changed into her favorite shirt and jeans. I knocked over a box and the journal she gave me fell out. I never did read it because I figured she had told me the important stuff. I had just finished reading it when Barry walked in. “Ready to go?”

“I know I fucked up.” How could I have missed the fact that she had a crush on me? “I plan on fixing this. No more cheating or ignoring her needs. I really thought she wanted things this way.”

“You know she hasn't cheated, from what the girls say she has never considered it. Her first thought was to make you happy and the only way she could have got the idea you wanted this. Well it wasn't hard to tell you’re into high maintenance women.”

“I know that now.” I held up the journal. “Do we have time to stop and get flowers?”

“It's going to take more than flowers. You may even be surprised at how much it takes.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Witness Protection (WWE- Edge)

 

DISCLAIMER: I own no rights to any of the WWE Characters or reference to his Haven Character. 

 

~~~~~ Kamiyla ~~~~~

I got to the club early and started setting things up. Dean worked here and transported most of the equipment. He liked to get the feel for things before we played. He and Grant were like old women gossiping before we played. One of the waitresses brought back a bouquet of carnations but refused to give me a clue who they were from. I took that as a sign Sydney had gone all sappy again. She hated to see couples fight. The card had my name on one side and the other said “I'm sorry please talk to me.” I knew they were from Adam but how did they get here?

My mind kept running through scenarios while we played. Not once did I ever imaging him being here. We were half way through our first set when I saw him. I was singing the song “Roads” by Portishead. The song is about forbidden love and I let all of my emotions out as I sang.

When we took our break Grant pulled me over to the tables occupied by our biggest fans. I tried to position myself by Sydney but Angel jumped at Grant. I slammed into someone and they pulled me closer. When I was out of harm’s way they loosened their grip. I looked behind me and tried not to freak out. “Hi.” His breath cascaded over my skin and I tried not to let it affect me.

“Sorry.” I started to pull away but he tightened his hold on me.

“No, if anyone should apologize it's me. I have been an ass even after you saved my life.” He adjusted his position and whispered into my ear. “Why didn't you tell me how you really felt?”

“Because it wouldn't change anything. You made it clear on the plane I wasn't your type.”

His hand cupped my cheek turning my face towards his. “Not true.” He closed the distance and pressed his lips against mine. I froze unsure of what to do. When I didn't react he pulled back enough to change where he kissed. He gently kissed along my jaw until he got to my ear. “I want to fix things if you will let me. No more girls or pushing you away.” He kissed below my ear then pulled away.

“Did you drive here?” He shook his head no. I pulled my keys out of my pocket and handed them to him. “This isn't a yes but I'm willing to talk.” I tried to pull away and he let me.

I continued to play on auto pilot only showing emotion when I had to. Grant took my stuff so we could leave right down to pushing me in Adam's direction. I started to walk and Adam laced his fingers with mine. Neither of us said anything on the trip home. I figured if he wanted to fix things he should go first. I know my dozing off made it hard to talk but that was his fault too. I would have slept better if I felt welcome in my own home.

I felt something caress my cheek. “We're home.” He had opened the passenger door and unhooked the seat belt. “You need to let go.” He touched my hand that had a death grip on the belt. I got out and he insisted on grabbing the few things I did bring home.

I started to go down stairs but he stopped me. “I need to change clothes. Contrary to what you guys think. This really isn’t comfortable.” I motioned to the corset and tight jeans really it isn't comfortable. He let go and walked up stairs.

I changed into my pajama shorts and tank top. I know it shows more skin than I wanted but it was comfy. When I got upstairs he was on the couch in just his sweat pants. He's not playing fair. I sat on the far end of the sofa. No matter how yummy he looks I couldn't let him off too easily.

“You have every right to be mad. I judged you by the situation not who you are. I was mad that I was being forced to be married. Since you were in the same situation I took it out on you.”

“I tried to make it easier for you by letting you be you. I didn't ask anything of you because it didn't seem right.”

“No you didn't expect me to care. I should have read your journal sooner. It explained why you went above what was needed. I regret not seeing you play until now.” He moved closer but didn't touch me.

“I tried to tell you but you kept canceling our plans. Then I saw you and Tiff.” I pulled my legs to my chest. “After that I didn't see the point of trying.” I continued to look down so he couldn't see my face.

“There's no excuse for my actions. You put one rule in place and I broke it. I know I was beyond drunk and she kept insisting we come here. My lower brain took over and I gave in.” 

“She's pretty so why wouldn't you want her. I won't stop you from seeing her and we're not really married. I just need to find a way to deal with it. All I ask is that you stop bringing her here and throwing it in my face.”

He adjusted my legs and pulled me onto his lap. My heart began to race due to the intimacy the positioned created. “I meant everything I've said tonight. When you gave me your rings it felt like I had lost a part of me. When I saw what you were wearing at the bar I wanted to pull you into my arms so other men wouldn't see you. I wanted to be the reason you dressed like that.”

I may have been on his lap but I kept my head down because a large part of me still thinks he's lying. “I didn't try to attract guys just a stage outfit. Even if Angel calls it my get a guy clothes. Catching you in the kitchen showed me there wouldn't be an us. So I tried to prove I was just as pretty as her only you got mad. I couldn't win no matter what I did so I ran.”

 

 

~~~~~ Adam ~~~~~

“You don't give yourself enough credit.” She had started to fidget so I grabbed her hands. “I have wanted to kiss you since the first back massage. Every time your skin brushed against mine I wanted you more.”

“So you wanted sex?”

Her head may have been down but I could still see the tear rolling down her cheek. “Look at me.” I lift her chin when she didn't. “Yes I wanted sex. You’re a beautiful woman but I wanted you to want me just as much. When I fantasize it’s not Tiff or anyone from my past. It's you.

“Then why didn't you try anything? I gave you several chances. I would have given in even if it was just a kiss. Anything that said I had a chance of something more.”

That's it I can't be this close to her and not show her how I really feel. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to her. She went still but I wasn't backing down this time. I ran my tongue over her lips and they parted. I took things slow until she tilted her head and bit my lower lip.

After that everything was slow as we explored. My hand had dropped to her lap and was making circles on the bare skin under her shorts. She deepened the kiss and pulled me closer. I took that as my cue to move my hand further up her leg. I pulled away when I realized my left hand was under her shirt just shy of touching her breasts. “I didn't mean for it to go that far. I want you to be sure you’re ready for more. I'll be fine if all you want is to cuddle each other. I'll admit that stopping won't be easy. But being with you just feels right.”

Her response was to move further up my lap and kiss me deeply. After a few minutes she pulled away. “Just remember that I'm not as experienced as you.” The look in her eyes was fear.

“Why are you scared?”

“I'm not scared as much as you holding my lack of experience against me.”

“How inexperienced?” I knew there was an eight year difference between our ages.

“I'm not a virgin but two partners that don't believe in foreplay as much as putting it in and slamming away.” She was embarrassed to admit it.

“I'm in no hurry and I don't want our first time to be here.” I wrapped her arms around my neck before standing up. She adjusts quickly wrapping her legs around my waist. My hands were on her ass and I moved her up and down my shaft as I walked. I was harder than I was the other night and her legs being spread this far apart wasn't helping me be rational. By the time I got to my room she had moaned a few times.

I lowered her to the bed and now that she is on her knees it was easier to kiss. We finally stopped and she spoke slowly as she tried to catch her breath. “If you have been in here with anyone else I want to stop.”

“The only one I plan on sharing this bed with is you. Just remember if you change your mind at any point tell me and we will stop.”


End file.
